


First Time is Always the Scariest

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Shibari, Soft Sylvain Jose Gautier, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Bernadetta decides she doesn't want to pretend to be one of the heroines in her trashy romance novels, she wants to experience it for herself.  Thankfully, her best friend is willing to help her out.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt on the Three Houses Kink [Meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=573148#cmt573148)
> 
> Prompt: sylvain being a good friend and using his experience to make sure bernie has a good first time with someone she feels safe with! bonus if their strength/size difference is emphasized, e.g. sylvain's hands around her waist or gently lifting her where he wants her. cis or trans bernie is fine, with or without penetration is fine
> 
> ~~~~~  
> Basically any excuse to write sweet Sylbern, I will take. xD. Kept it ambiguous route wise because honestly, who cares in a fic like this?

Bernadetta felt like she was strung taunt on a bow ready to be fired. Behind her, she heard the door slam shut and Sylvain click the lock in place.

“Bernie, if you’re too nervous, we don’t have to do this.” He hugged her from behind, resting his head on top of hers.

“N…No, I think I have to,” she stammered. She shook her head. “I want to Sylvain.” She turned around to face him, hoping that the determination showed in her eyes. Sylvain was her closest friend, the one she turned to when she was feeling upset or scared and he did the same for her. There was no one she trusted more, so that was why he was the only person she could turn to for this.

Well, technically there were others but she trusted Sylvain the most, she knew he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. Of course she was worried she would hurt him with her request. Sylvain’s reputation as a womanizer was known far and wide as well as his habit in getting into other people’s beds. One of the reasons their relationship worked so well was because Bernadetta never expected that of him.

They were friends, nothing more.

And yet now that they were older and Bernadetta slowly coming out of her shell, she was beginning to take interest in the things she read in her books. The trashy romance novels filled with spicy scenes of the beautiful heroines with their lovers. Before she loved to just think about it but now she noticed she was starting to get curious. What would it feel like to be in those heroine’s shoes? What would it be like to actually get to experience those euphoric feelings found in the books?

Of course she could have done it herself but she was too scared to, her memories of her training to be a perfect wife making something like _that_ feel shameful even though she knew now there was nothing to be shameful about.

So she had gone to the one person she knew who was well versed in this kind of stuff.

“You want to have sex with me?” Sylvain looked at her in disbelief.

“It’s…only if you want to,” she stammered. “I’m just curious to know what it feels like and I trust you Sylvain but we don’t have to if you don’t want to. I understand that it would change our friendship and I don’t want you to think that I only want you for your body because that is completely not true. And oh Bernie, you’re just saying everything wrong and you’re messing everything up. Sorry, forgot about it Sylvain, I can figure something else out.”

“Wait!” He grabbed her wrist before she could dart away, practically jumping to his feet to grab her. He released her and looked away, resting his hand on his neck, the tips of his ears turning red. “I don’t mind, we can do it if you want.”

Bernadetta clutched her hands to her chest. “You don’t have to force yourself Sylvain. I understand that it would be awkward and would change our relationship and stuff and I know what you think of sex so-”

He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. “Listen, I would rather you do it with me than hiring someone.” She felt his grip tighten slightly around her. “You don’t know what kind of person you’ll get and I want you to be safe Bernie.” He put his hands on either side of her face. “I am willing to do it with you and I’m making the choice to do it myself. I don’t think any less of you Bernie, okay?”

“Okay,” she whispered.

And now here she was, in Sylvain’s room, a place where she had been in so many times during their academy days and now during the war. It was a relaxing place where she would snuggle next to him while he read her works or they played board games or he told her crazy stories of his exploits. It was all casual and fun, the place filled with pleasant memories.

At least until right now.

Sylvain gently put a hand on either side of her face and leaned in. “You sure?” he whispered, his breath tickling her face.

“Yes, I think I’ll be okay. I trust you Sylvain.”

“We can stop at anytime if it gets too much.” His kiss was gentle, soft against her lips and surprisingly quick. He pulled back and searched her expression. “Okay?” he whispered.

Heat rose to her face. “Y…yeah,” she stammered. “It was okay. Pleasant even.” She resisted the urge to cover her mouth. This was her first kiss! “I’m okay to keep going.”

He kissed her again, this time a little longer, the angle slightly different than the last time, this one sending a zing from her lips and down to her toes. She shifted her hands to his arms, clutching the fabric of his shirt.

She whimpered slightly as he pulled away, not really wanting it to end already.

He chuckled. “Were you hiding something from me Bernie? You’re a little too good at this kissing thing.”

“N…Not at all!” she stammered. “This is my first time, I mean…”

“It was a joke.” He ran a knuckle over her cheek. “Just thought I would lighten the mood a bit but it looks like that didn’t work out.”

“Oh…sorry…”

“Don’t be.” For a moment he seemed conflicted but before she could ask, he was kissing her again, her thoughts fleeing. He was more aggressive this time, his tongue pressing against her lips. She let out a small gasp and Sylvain took that as a cue. She didn’t know kissing could be like this.

The back of her leg hit something and she felt Sylvain’s strong arms wrap her around her waist and lift her up so she was sitting on her desk, her legs dangling over the side. When did they get to the other end of the room? That thought left as Sylvain gently pulled her legs apart so he could stand between them, one hand against the back of her head as he adjusted the angle to kiss her deeper.

He pulled back, her lips tingling in a way she didn’t think possible. She knew Sylvain was good at it but not _that_ good. Despite being the more experienced one, his face was flushed as hers, his breath coming out in shorter gasps.

“Good?” he asked.

She nodded.

He gave her another soft kiss on the lips but instead of staying there he shifted downwards, kissing her jaw before giving her soft kisses on the neck. “I won’t bite down hard enough to leave marks,” he murmured before he took some of her skin in between his teeth.

She yelped and then clamped her hands over her mouth, the sound not something she was expecting to come out of her. He chuckled into her neck, his breath tickling her before he shifted downwards, leaving a trail of kisses down to her collarbone. His hands gently explored her back, lightly skimming over her shoulders, and he stopped and looked at her expression, obviously asking if it was okay.

“Oh, uh, right.” A big part of the experience was taking off clothes right? She had already taken off her bolero before coming here to reduce the amount of parts that she needed to worry about. Kissing was great and magical and all but the purpose of this was to do more right? She nodded and reached for the zipper of her dress on the side.

Before she could unzip it, Sylvain put his hands over hers and pulled her hands away. “Let me,” he murmured, before unzipping it down to her waist. She couldn’t help but cover her chest with her hands as he slipped her dress down so it bunched up around her waist.

He kissed her collarbone and gently grasped her wrists and pulled them away from her chest. Not with any force, just a suggestion but she let him lead her. She looked to the side, embarrassment flooding through her. Her breasts were small, nothing like Dorothea’s or even Petra’s. Weren’t guys supposed to like them bigger? Sylvain was her friend but she had seen a few of the girls he slept with. They usually had bigger, perky breasts while hers was…not.

“Aww, you’re so cute Bernie.” He gave her a smile before gently resting one of his warm hands on a breast.

She looked away, her face burning. This was way embarrassing than she thought it would be.

“We can stop if it’s too much,” he said softly.

She looked back at him in surprise. “N…no,” she protested quickly. A little too quickly she noted. She shook her head. “It’s okay, it’s just embarrassing…”

He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and rested his forehead against hers. “Don’t be. You’re beautiful Bernie.”

She blushed and ducked her head. “Stop Sylvain, really.”

“You think I’m joking at a time like this? You know I don’t joke about this kind of stuff.”

Before she could protest, he began gently massaging her breast. She clamped her hands over her mouth as sounds began leaving her, as his fingers deftly touched her skin, seemingly able to easily find all the sensitive parts on her without much effort.

Her body jerked and she let out a loud moan as Sylvain kissed her nipple, his tongue working even better than his fingers. While he used his tongue to entertain one, his hand worked at her other breast.

She looped her fingers through his hair, not really sure what she was doing but it seemed to egg him on, the pleasure he was giving her, roll through her, coursing to her core. “S…Sylvain,” she whimpered as he pulled away.

“Shhh, I’m not going anywhere.” He kissed her again, long and deep on the lips. “Wrap your legs around my waist,” he whispered into her lips before kissing her again.

She did what he asked and he put his hands protectively around her waist and lifted her off the desk and began making his way over to the bed. She could feel something hard pressing against her thigh as they made their way over and he gently laid her down on his bed.

“What about you?” she whispered, glancing down at his pants and noting the bulge there. It was odd for her to think about how _she_ was the reason he was aroused.

“Today is all about you Bernie, don’t worry about me.” He kissed her forehead. “Lift your hips for me?”

She did so and he slipped off her dress, putting it carefully to the side. She shivered, realizing she was only in her underwear now, almost completely vulnerable to Sylvain.

However, oddly enough, she wasn’t scared. Sylvain would never hurt her or do anything if she didn’t want it. He kissed her again, long and deep, his weight barring down on her. A comforting weight, a safe weight. While he was kissing her, his hands roamed her body, leaving fire and need in its wake. She whimpered into his mouth as he skimmed over her breasts, still remembering the pleasure he had given her there earlier but then her breath hitched as his hands stopped at her hip bones.

“Okay?” he whispered.

She nodded and put her arms around his neck as he slipped her underwear off and his fingers gently touched her. Bernadetta couldn’t help but cry out as his fingers explored an area she barely knew herself. She went to cover her mouth but he pushed her hands away.

“It’s okay Bernie, I want to hear you. You don’t need to hold back for me. Go on. Enjoy it.”

Her toes curled, the warmth spreading through her as his fingers danced and explored. She didn’t know if the walls were thick enough to block out her cries but for the moment she didn’t really care, Sylvain’s fingers was all that mattered right now.

“I’m going to stick one in, is that okay?” he whispered in her ear.

She couldn’t do anything but nod, words barely coming to her. Any idea fled as she felt his finger enter her. It was a different feeling, a happy feeling and she couldn’t help but cry out, her hands digging into his back as he slowly worked her from the inside, changing the angle slightly each time, seemingly searching for something but she wasn’t sure what.

“I’m going to put in another now, okay?” he murmured.

She didn’t know it was possible for her to get so wet down there, to feel this much euphoric pleasure from something so simple. Could she have done this herself? Could her own fingers give her this same amount of pleasure as what Sylvain was giving her right now?

“A third?” he murmured.

“What about you?” she whispered as he pulled his fingers out. She could see him straining against his trousers.

The conflict was clear in his expression. “Bernie we don’t…”

“Please Sylvain,” she whispered. “I want it to be you. You’re my first for everything else so…”

His face flushed and she didn’t know what about her words struck a nerve, but he quickly pulled down his trousers enough to free his erection.

She swallowed as she got a look at him for the first time. Would…would that even fit? She had no reference for real men, besides drawings in raunchy books.

“We’ll go slow and if it’s too much I’ll stop. You feel wet enough but tell me if it hurts okay?”

She pushed her worry aside. Sylvain was the expert here, if this was too much for her then he would not have even entertained the idea. She spread her legs apart to give him room and nodded.

As if sensing her uneasy and worry, he leaned over her, and took her hand, interlacing their fingers together before he began pushing himself inside of her.

A sharp gasp left her, him filling her up in a way she didn’t think possible, sending sparks down to her toes. He moved painfully slow, stopping after every inch, checking her reaction before pushing in more.

“Breathe Bernie, breathe,” he coached, not seeming to care how tight she was holding onto him. “You’re doing great.”

He stopped and she looked down, not really sure why and stared numbly in shock as she realized he was completely in her.

“Good job Bernie.” He kissed her forehead. “Tell me when you’re ready for me to move.”

“Okay…” she whispered.

His thrusts started off shallow, barely moving within her. As she got used to it, he slowly began increasing it, the thrusts getting stronger, and soon Bernadetta was moving her hips in time to his, struggling to keep up with his pace. Her back arches as she lets the pleasure run through her, her body, screaming and yearning, Sylvain’s names falling off her tongue. He shifted angles slightly and she lets out a scream, the pleasure different than before and Sylvain keeps pushing her there, striking the spot like a hot iron over and over. The pressure explodes within her and Bernadetta crumpled as the orgasm floods her system, her eyes rolling back.

She stared up at the ceiling, her body quivering. That was…better than what she read about in the books.

Hearing something move, she glanced over and saw Sylvain was sitting on the edge of his bed, cleaning himself off and tossing the tissues into a trashbin. Embarrassment flooded through her as she realized while she had her orgasm, Sylvain probably pulled out to finish by himself.

As if noticing her stare, he looked to her. “Don’t worry about Bernie, it’s safer this way. Wouldn’t want to accidently get you pregnant.”

Bernadetta blushed, realizing that was also a possibility.

He pulled up his pants and slid over so he was near her face and gently pushed strands of hair out of her face. “You good?”

She put her hand over his and nodded. “That was good Sylvain. Thank you.”

“Anything for my Bernie Bear,” he replied with a grin.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this though? Really, are you okay with this?”

“Really, it’s okay Bernie,” he chuckled. He blushed and looked away. “Really, it’s okay,” he repeated softly.

She blinked. Odd reaction “I…I also brought the next chapter of my work. It’s in my bag.”

“Holy crap really!? Yes!”

She had to smile as Sylvain hurried over to her bag to dig out the manuscript. She should probably get up too, just so she could be more comfortable while Sylvain gave her feedback. However her eyes kept closing, her limbs heavy and tired. Sylvain approached her and he lifted his blankets and covered her as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3H Kink[Meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=328412#cmt328412).
> 
> Prompt: sylvain is the charismatic confident friend who pushes bernie to be open with her sexuality. he’s her first kiss, etc.; one day he sees her show interest in something really kinky (take your pick), and encourages her to try it out, which leads to hyperfixation power mode in bernie. give me dirty pervert bernie awakening!!
> 
> casual/friends with benefits preferred, but can lead into establishing a relationship after. no preference for who tops, but bernie is the pushy one this time and sylvain is living for it. trans characters encouraged but not required!  
> ~~~~~~~~~  
> When I saw this prompt I knew it would do so well as a sequel to another prompt I did. So enjoy!

“What’cha looking at there Bernie?”

Bernadetta let out a yelp and shut the book, holding it close to her chest, her face burning. Sylvain stood behind her, his expression bright and sunny like always. She silently cursed, forgetting that he was coming by to read the next chapter of her novel. She had left the door unlocked for him and apparently she had been too engrossed in the book to hear him come in.

“Well that’s an extreme reaction,” he commented, leaning back.

“S…Sorry,” she stammered. “It’s just…” She looked down at the book against her chest and then at Sylvain and she flushed again. Then she felt silly about reacting the way she did. This was Sylvain, out of everyone, he would be the last to judge her, especially since…

Thinking of what happened a few weeks ago still sent a tingle through her. She had sex with Sylvain. Her first time ever doing, well, anything really. A part of her was worried that Sylvain would treat her differently afterwards, even if he did give the okay that he wouldn’t think any less of her. Thankfully that wasn’t the case, Sylvain still being the kind and caring friend she knew.

She relaxed her grip on the book so she could show it to him.

“Shibari techniques?” Sylvain read. He looked at her in surprise.

“It…I read one of my trashy novels and it mentioned shibari and I was curious to learn more so…” She opened the book to a page and showed it to him. It was a how-to manual on how to tie someone up, complete with many, many drawings of how to tie each knot. She was shocked when she saw a seller from the Abyss selling a book on it. Thankfully he didn’t ask too many questions and even gave her a bag to hide it in.

“Are you interested in trying it?”

“I guess,” she stammered. “It looks cool and interesting. And well, I guess as a creative person, being able to tie knots in such pretty patterns is pleasing…”

“You want to try it?”

Bernadetta’s mouth dropped in shock.

Sylvain’s ears took on a hint of red and he set his hand on the back of his neck. “I mean, if you want to. I’m open to the idea. I mean, you can practice on me Bernie.” He gave her a wry grin.

“A…are you sure Sylvain?” she squeaked. “I mean, that’s a bit…”

“Yeah why not?” His shrug was nonchalant but Bernadetta had a sense there was something more to it. Maybe it was in the way his eyes lingered on her face longer than usual.

“Uh…okay… I mean…I bought some specialty rope…” She glanced at the chest under her bed. That Abyss seller had been very well stocked.

“Dang, you’re already prepared? Perfect. Let’s do this then!”

“Now!?” she squealed.

“I mean, we’re not doing anything else today. Unless you don’t want to?” He looked at her with concern. “I don’t want to pressure you to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Oh, uh, it’s okay. I just wasn’t mentally prepared for something like this.” It took her so long to hyper herself up to ask Sylvain to have sex with her and now he was willing to have her tie him up? That was way not like him, from what she knew about him, Sylvain always liked to be in control of any sexual encounters. Or at least that’s what she gleamed from the vague details he gave her.

“We can plan on doing it later?” he suggested. “If you need some time?”

“No, I can.” She took a deep breath. It didn’t have to mean anything right? She was just practicing on him. Plus if he had his clothes on, it definitely wouldn’t mean anything. Also, although she could practice on herself or on one of her stuffed animals, being able to do it on another person would help her learn how to do the knots and make it look pretty.

Bernadetta pulled a chest out from under her bed and pulled out the shibari rope.

“I shouldn’t be surprised you bought purple rope,” said Sylvain with a chuckle.

“It’s lavender!” she protested. “And uh, I liked the color…”

“I’m not judging, just commenting.” Sylvain looked around her room. “Where do you want me to sit?”

“Just in my chair. I just want to try a few basic knots so…”

“You got it Bernie!” He plopped down, the slightly eager expression a bit adorable she had to admit.

He was way too nice to her.

Bernadetta brought the rope over to him and rested it on her desk before opening the book to the first couple of pages. Let’s see, something basic… Ah, there was one that wrapped around the chest, the shapes basic and the knots didn’t look so complicated and it didn’t involve tying his arms or legs. Perfect.

“How about something like this Sylvain?” She showed it to him.

He glanced at the page. “Looks good to me Bernie.” He spread out his arms, in an almost T-pose. “Tie me up!”

Bernadetta couldn’t help but giggle at his antics.

Sylvain looked at her in mock horror. “She’s laughing at me when she’s supposed to be tying me up. I think Bernie might be a little crazy after all.”

Bernadetta rolled her eyes and picked up the rope, sure she was still a little nervous but Sylvain had helped her get rid of most of it. Now to attempt her first shibari…

***

Bernadetta backed up to view her handiwork and grimaced. It wasn’t great if she had to be honest. A couple rounds of rope covered Sylvain’s stomach a few more rounds on his pectoral muscles. A diamond pattern was supposed to be in the middle to connect the two but it was lopsided and off centered.

“Come on Bernie, I think you did well for your first time.” He looked down at his chest and nodded. “I will give you a Professor-level A for effort.”

“Thanks Sylvain…” She knew he was just saying it to make her feel better but it was the thought that counted right?

“I have to say, it is quite tight though.” Sylvain poked at the ropes.

“Uh huh…” Bernadetta blinked slowly as she regarded Sylvain. Despite her crappy job, there was something a bit, _erotic_ about Sylvain tied up. She thought about some of the more complex designs from later on in the book, the fully body ones, that would keep one in place, unable to move, the shibari rope against the skin in beautiful patterns. Sylvain, naked, tied up like that…

“Bernie, you okay?”

Bernadetta jumped out of her thoughts, her face burning, so happy Sylvain was not a mind-reader. “Huh? What? Did you say something?”

Sylvian got up and walked over to her and put a hand on her forehead. “Your face is bright red, I hope you’re not getting sick.”

“No, I’m fine,” she squeaked, backing up a step. He was way too close and since he was much taller than her, she had been looking directly at his chest. The chest that was currently tied up. She shook her head to clear the thoughts. “Let me untie you out of that.”

“Oh, sure.” Sylvain turned around and Bernadetta quickly began untying the knots, her mind still whirling slightly from her thoughts from earlier. As she gathered the rope together, Sylvain stretched his arms over his head. “Freedom at last. That was interesting though, I will admit. First time I was tied up, that’s for sure.” He gave her a wry grin.

“Oh, really?” Her eyes widen in surprise.

“Well, uh yeah…” He set his hand on the back of his neck and looked away sheepishly. “It…I usually can’t trust the people I have sex with too much.”

Bernadetta blinked slowly. What did that mean then that he let her tie him up? She hated how her thoughts went to wondering he would let her do it again?

“Crap, did I make things weird? Didn’t mean to do that Bernie.”

“No, it’s okay,” she stammered. She pushed a few strands of hair behind an ear. “Right, I should give you the next chapter of the manuscript right? It’s around here somewhere…” She quickly went over to her desk and pulled her latest work out of a drawer, trying not to look at the shibari rope sitting innocently on her desk. “Uh, here Sylvian.”

“Yes! I can’t wait to see how the princess gets out of her latest mess.” He took the work from her and settled in her desk chair. He glanced at her and then at the rope. “You can keep practicing on me if you want.”

She startled and looked at him wide-eyed. Did he guess what she was thinking?

Sylvain chuckled. “You don’t have to be so nervous about it Bernie, I know you’re interested in this kind of stuff but you don’t have anyone you can trust to practice this stuff on.” He gestured with a thumb to himself. “Well, when we aren’t fighting the war and whatnot, you can practice on me.” He thumbed through some of the pages of the book and whistled as he got near the back where the more intense shibari styles were. “Man, some of these look nuts, that definitely looks like it would hurt to be in that position.”

“It will be a long time before I could do any of those,” stammered Bernadetta. She couldn’t help but blush at the thought of possibly tying Sylvain up like that. It was borderline torture though.

Sylvain flipped back to the front of the book. “Well, I think you’ll be busy for a while with these and like I said, whenever we both have some free time I’ll help you out.”

“T…thanks Sylvain.” She looked to the ground and shuffled her feet.

“Of course, anything for Bernie Bear. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a story to read!”

***

Sylvain kept his word. Whenever they both had free time, he was willing to help Bernadetta with learning how to tie ropes. It was harder than she thought and there was many a times she needed to undo the knot and start over again but Sylvain always kept his encouraging attitude, even when it got more intense. Much to her surprise, he didn’t complain or protest when she wanted to bind his legs and arms, instead he just cracked a few jokes while she was doing it and dramatically asked to be let go when she was done and had a chance to examine her handiwork.

Her technique was getting better, her shapes more even and Sylvain started complimenting her on her handiwork. However, she didn’t know how to take his praise. He didn’t know the truth of why she was so focused on this after all. Despite it being a few weeks, she still couldn’t get the idea of tying up Sylvain, naked, out of her head. She even caught herself doodling possible designs during the war meetings and she had to quickly hide her drawings before anyone could see.

What in the world was wrong with her!? Sure she had sex with Sylvain before but it was a one-time deal, just to sate her curiosity for sex. To have him tied up like that for her, that would imply she wanted to have sex with him again and she really did not want to become one of those girls to him. She didn’t want him to think Bernadetta was like all those other women he spent time with.

Although, now that she was thinking about it, she hadn’t seen him with anyone in a while…

“Here for today’s practice!” said Sylvain, walking into her room, mid-afternoon. “Sorry, I’m a bit late, Felix _insisted_ I spar with him and it’s honestly easier to just say yes and deal with it rather than argue.” He shut the door behind him and gave her a once over. “What’s up Bernie? I can see there’s something on your mind.”

She yelped and looked at the ground, her fingers playing with the hem of her dress. “I…I think I’ve gotten pretty good at doing the knots and stuff…”

“I would say. Last time when you tied my arms together and then connected it to one of the ropes on my chest, man that was something Bernie.”

“T…thanks.” She bit her lip. 

Sylvian sighed and put his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers. “What is it Bernie? I can tell you have a thought in your head.”

“It’s nothing,” she said quickly.

“That makes it so clear that it isn’t nothing.” He sighed and rocked back and forth in place. “Do you not want to practice together anymore?”

“No, it’s not that…” 

“Okay, then what is it?”

“I…” She gulped. This was Sylvain though. He was always open with her. Heck, he was open with her when she asked him to have sex. Perhaps then…

“I’m not going to hate you, whatever you’re going to say.”

She buried her face in his chest so she wouldn’t have to look him in the eye and he couldn’t see how much her face was on fire. “I want to tie you up….naked.”

Sylvain stopped rocking her and Bernadetta slowly looked up, not liking how quiet he was being. She blinked, noticing that his face and ears were red. “S…Sure,” he said.

“Huh?” Her eyes widen as she stared at him.

“Sure, you can do that.”

“A…Are you sure!?” She waited for him to break into a laugh and ruffle her hair. “It…it would be more intense than what we’ve done before.”

“I’m sure Bernie.” He lightly kissed her forehead and she could feel the warmth from his skin against hers. He rested his hand on the back of his neck. “So, I better get naked first right?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” She blushed and hurried over to her chest with her supplies and spent way longer than usual getting everything she needed. Besides the rope, she had the shibari book and a few design drawings she did.

By the time she got the courage to turn around, Sylvain had fully undressed himself, his clothes in a neat pile on her desk.

Bernadetta couldn’t help but stare. She knew he was muscular, they had cuddled many times and she felt his strength when they had sex before. But he had stayed clothed for almost all of it so she never got to see how his chest looked or his back muscles…

“Sheesh Bernie, I’m going to get a complex if you keep staring like that.”

“Oh, sorry,” she said quickly, dropping her eyes.

He let out a long sigh and said gently. “It was a joke Bernie. Like last time, remember?”

Oh right. He joked to lighten the mood. Bernadetta cleared her throat and forced herself to look him in the eye. She owed him that much for letting her fulfill this fantasy of hers right? “This might take a while….”

He gave her a gentle smile. “You have me all night if need be.”

***

Bernadetta tied off the final knot and stepped back. Sylvain sat on his knees, his legs tied together, with rope from just below the knee to his ankles, making it look sort of like a fish tail. She put a second round of rope on top of it to get a diamond pattern so it didn’t look as harsh. For his chest, she had continued the diamond motif, this one went from his neck, all the way down to his crotch. It even extended to his back, the patterns flat and beautiful against his skin. His arms lay against the back design, she had tied it similar to his legs, only she included another rope tying his wrists to his ankles. It was beautiful, a testament to all of the effort she had put into learning how to do these knots. It was also _hot_. Something about Sylvain looking disheveled, tied in place unable to move was incredibly erotic to her, even moreso in person than what her imagination had told her. Obviously he thought something of it though as she noticed his cock had stiffened slightly.

Sylvain fidgeted in place slightly, obviously testing the limits of the ropes. “Well I feel like I’m going to the market as a trussed up chicken or something,” he said with a chuckle. He looked to her and regarded her expression and his smile softened. A different smile than what she was used to seeing on him.

Wait no, she had seen this smile before. When they had sex.

“Bernie, come here for me,” he said softly.

“What is it Sylvain?” Bernadetta hurried over to him and kneeled. “Are some of the knots too tight? It shouldn’t be cutting off circulation too much anywhere.”

He chuckled. “No, I’m fine. Stand up for me please. A little bit closer though. You know, what, it would be better if you’re almost straddling me. You can put a hand on my shoulder for support. Spread your legs slightly though.”

She listened to his directions, not sure where he was going with this. It was weird though, since it felt like she was almost sitting on him despite him sitting upright.

He sighed. “This is going to be a lot harder since I can barely move but I’ll make do I guess.”

Before she could ask what he meant by that, he leaned into her, straining against the ropes as his head went in between her legs. Bernadetta yelped as she felt Sylvain’s mouth nuzzle her _there._

“Sylvain!?” She jumped back from him, startled.

He looked at her in the eye, all trace of his usual charm missing. “Take off your panties Bernie,” he said softly with a husky end to his words.

She bit her lip, knowing exactly what he was asking. There were enough books with _those_ kinds of scenes in it and the one time they did have sex, they never did anything like that. “Sylvain, I…I don’t want you to think that I just want you for sex,” she stammered. Even if he did set a fire to the pit of her stomach, sitting there, tied up like that.

“I want to Bernie.” He lowered his head slightly, his chest heaving slightly. He looked at her. “But if you don’t want to, it’s okay. I won’t hold it against you, I did do it so suddenly without asking you.” His expression turned pained. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“N…No, it’s not that…” Bernadetta thought about it for a moment before reached under her dress and slipped off her panties and set it to the side. It felt weird having her dress on without her panties on under it. Scandalous in a way. She played with the hem of her dress.

“You aren’t forcing yourself right?” he asked as she approached him again and went to position herself in the same spot as before.

She shook her head. “It’s fine Sylvian. G…go ahead.” Besides, the thought about Sylvain pleasuring her while tied up was…well, just the thought turning her on a lot more than she thought it would.

Sylvain set his head in between her legs and she couldn’t help a surprised yelp as she felt Sylvain’s tongue against her. She tightened her grip on his shoulders, her moans and cries echoing through her room as he explored her, his tongue reminding her of his fingers from last time. It was different though but just as pleasurable-no, even more so.

“Sylvain….I’m going to…” She knew she was grinding her hips against his face but in the moment she didn’t really care. She felt his teeth lightly bite down on her clit and she let out a shriek as her orgasm rocked through her.

Her legs weak, it took all her energy to climb off him and drop to the ground next to him, her head against his chest as she quivered in the leftovers of her orgasm.

As she finally recovered, she slowly sat up and saw Sylvain was staring at her with a soft smile. She blushed, noticing that his face was covered in her liquids. “I’m sorry!” she stammered. knew there was a towel somewhere but it would take her a while to find it so she used the sleeve of her bolero to gently clean his face. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Sylvain,” she squealed

“It’s okay Bernie,” he said with a chuckle, nuzzling the hand she was trying to clean him with. His eyes looked slightly clouded and off and she was starting to worry she had hurt him by having an orgasm all over his face. The novels mentioned nothing like that happening, but it wasn’t like her trashy romance novels were one hundred percent accurate either.

Once he was clean, she shrugged off her bolero and put it the side to clean later. She paused, noticing that his cock was fully erect. She looked at his face and down at him. Was that it?

“Bernie?”

Bernadetta slid closer to him, her hands shaking as she gently touched his chest. She looked up at him and saw he was intently watching her but didn’t protest as she gently explores his chest with her fingertips. She hadn’t seen any of this before, Sylvain had only pulled off his pants down enough that he was able to free his cock.

She traced her fingers along his battle scars, nicks and cuts that showed off his time in the war. He let out a soft groan as her fingers danced over his nipples and she paused, remembering the care and attention he showed her when they had sex before. Perhaps…

“Bernie,” he said with a choked cry as she gently kissed one of his nipples, trying to use her tongue the way he did for her. She could feel him twitching under her and she remembered the book mentioning how some areas could get even more sensitive when one was tied up.

“Bernie…please…” he whimpered.

She pulled back, not sure how to take Sylvain sounding like that. His face was flushed, his head bowed slightly as he looked down at her, his chest heaving. “Please…” he whispered again. He shut his eyes and swallowed before opening them. “If you want to of course.”

“If I want to what?” she asked. She then mentally kicked herself. Of course she knew what he wanted! She may have almost zero experience but that look on his face made it super obvious. She glanced down at his erect cock and then at him and nodded. “Okay.”

“Keep your dress on,” he said softly as she went to take it off.

Bernadetta pulled her hand away from the zipper. “Are you sure Sylvain?”

He nodded. “Keep it on. Please.” 

Alright then. It was odd seeing Sylvain so demure. Especially since she realized that she was the one going to need to control the whole situation as he couldn’t move. She straddled his lap and lined herself up.

“Take it slow. There’s no rush.” 

Bernadetta rested her hands on his shoulders for leverage as she slowly lowered herself down on him. It was easier than last time but she still had to take it slow. It was a lot harder doing it herself though, and her legs were shaking by the time she was able to take all of him in.

Sylvain let out a few deep breaths as he leaned into her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” She gently ran her fingers through his hair. “Are the ropes too much?”

“No, they’re perfect,” he murmured. “Move when you’re ready. I’m yours.”

Bernadetta paused in running her fingers through his hair, the last sentence sounding vaguely out of place compared to the previous ones. What did he mean by that? It didn’t really fit what he said before, the tone deeper and huskier, seemingly more emotion behind it.

“Bernie?” He leaned back as much as he could and looked at her.

“Oh, sorry.” She moved her hips experimentally, trying to figure out how she was going to do this on her own without much help from Sylvain. At first she felt awkward and out of place but soon she got into the rhythm, her cries mixing with his as she moved against him. She shifted angles slightly as she dropped down on him again and a small shriek left her as she hit that spot that Sylvain had hit her last time, the one that made her body feel warmer than before she and continued to push at that angle.

Soon enough, her own orgasm flooded through her again and she could feel herself squeezing down on him as she slumped against his chest, trying to catch her breath. She could feel Sylvain under her breathing heavily, only it sounded different than her own.

She startled, realizing that he was still hard inside of her.

“Bernie, don’t,” he said softly as she went to thrust on him again.

“But what about you Sylvain?”

He shook his head. “I don’t want to risk getting you pregnant. I can finish myself, you know, once my arms are untied.” The sheepish grin was a ghost of the ones she had seen in the past.

She slowly lifted off of him. It felt wrong to just untie his arms and have him finish himself. Especially after he did so much for her, especially the last time. Unless…

She stared at his cock, now slick with her juices and remembered how he had pleasured her with his mouth earlier. That was also in the trashy romance novels a lot.

“Bernie, what are you doing?”

Since Sylvain was sitting on her floor, she had to be lying down to get into the correct angle.

“Bernie, stop it, you don’t have to-” Sylvain’s protests were cut off as she took him in her mouth. Well, attempted. The books made it seem a lot easier but Sylvain was bigger than she thought and she knew there was no way she could ever hope to dream of putting all of him in her mouth. It was also weird, another taste there, which she knew had to be the taste of herself. The idea of her pleasuring him after he had been inside of her was also very erotic, now that she thought about it.

She thought of every trashy romance novel she read as she struggled to pleasure him with her mouth. Her technique was probably paltry at best but the noises Sylvain was making made it seem like he was enjoying it, at least somewhat. She knew if she was better at it, she could have made him come sooner but thankfully before long she was able to stimulate him enough to orgasm.

Sylvain leaned forward, his head slouched against his chest, his breathing heavy, obviously straining against the rope.

“Here, let me get you out of there Sylvain.” She hurried behind him and quickly untied the ripe attaching his wrists to his ankles and then untied his arms. “Okay, that one is done, move your legs forward so we can-”

She yelped as Sylvain grabbed her wrist and pulled her around and into his lap, his head buried in her hair.

“Sylvain? Are you okay?” Bernadetta wished she could see his face but his grip was iron tight against her.

“I can’t do it anymore. Damn it, I can’t.”

“You can’t…what?” Fear creeped into the pit of Bernadetta’s stomach. She enjoyed today but maybe he didn’t? Maybe he now thought of her like those other girls, the ones that only wanted him for sex.

He pulled back so he could see her face before he was kissing her. A long deep kiss that sent sparks all the way to her toes before he pulled back, his hands on either side of her face. “Bernie, I want to officially start courting you.”

Bernadetta’s eyes widen as she stared at him. “What?”

“I’m in love with you Bernie.” He rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced. “I’ve been in love for you for a while now.”

“But why? I don’t get it. I’m Bernie, no one likes Bernie like that. I’m useless and pathetic and I’m not going to be a good wife-”

“The Bernie I know is brave and strong and creative.” Sylvain said firmly, forcing her to look him in the eye. His expression softened. “I’m sorry if it put you in a weird spot. I thought it would be fine, especially since we had sex before but….I can’t Bernie. I just can’t and go back and pretend that everything is normal.”

He leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder. “I had to hold back so much when we had sex before,” he whispered. “I knew if I really showed you everything, it would scare you away. It would have been better if I said no when you asked me to have to sex the first time, but the thought of another man touching you in that way…” 

“Sylvain…”

“I know, I have no right to think in that way but I couldn’t help it Bernie. I thought I could ignore it too but I…can’t. I’m sorry Bernie.”

She could feel him shaking around her. Bernadetta look up at him and gently pushed his hair from his face. He was the one who was always there for her wasn’t he? No matter what, he always looked out for her, he was always around when she needed him. Even now, he had let her tie him up despite his own feelings on the matter. Perhaps, maybe she had always cared for him in the same way, but hadn’t realized it.

“You can court me Sylvian.”

Sylvain froze and looked at her wide eyed. “Bernie.”

“I mean, I guess once the war is taken care of and stuff. I don’t think the Professor would appreciate that.”

“She probably won’t.” Sylvain sighed. “Even if we are no longer her students, I totally think she will make us pull weeds or something as punishment.”

Bernadetta giggled at the thought. “I can see that.” She yelped as Sylvain kissed her.

“Get used to this,” he said with a grin. “We’ll be doing a lot more of that.”

She ducked her head, her face on fire.

“Okay, maybe we’ll take babysteps. Now, I think I need get these ropes off my legs, they’re really falling asleep now.”

“Oh! Right!” Bernadetta scrambled off of him and helped him in untying all the ropes. “Sylvain…do you mind if we try something like this again in the future?” she stammered.

Sylvian put his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. “Whenever you want to,” he said softly.


End file.
